Through the fourth wall
by NotRamjet97
Summary: Pinkie Pie transports Sides, Sunny, Twilight, and Ratchet to see our very own fanfics.


through the fourth wall...

"HIYA RATCHET!" Pinkie pie called to the Autobot medic, who was working on his computer.

"Pinkie, I can't be bothered right now, I have work to do."

"Aww. But I wanted to show you guys somethin'."

"What?"

"The other side of the fourth wall." Pinkie told him in a low voice.

"The what?"

"It's something that separates us from something called the 'real world'."

"Pinkie, this is the real world." "Well, to us it is, but to other ponies we're just cartoon characters."

"Do I look like a cartoon to you?"

"Uh-huh!"

Soon, Twilight Sparkle, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe entered. "Heya doc bot, how's it goin'?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Better if you didn't call me 'doc bot'."

"Twilight! Can you teleport me somewhere?"

"I'll sure try, Pinkie, where do you need to go?" "

I want you to teleport me and everypony in here through the computer."

"The computer?" "

Uh-huh! It'll take us to a different dimension!"

"Is this the way to get to the suposed 'fourth wall' you keep talking about?"

"Uh-huh! Pretty please?"

"I-I'll try..." Twilight's horn began glowing, and soon, she transported them all through the computer.

In the computer...

"PINKIE PIE!" Ratchet, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker yelled in unison. "

"YIPPEEEEEE! We're here!" Pinkie pie squeed.

"Where is here?" Twilight asked. The place was a medium shade blue, with lines and numbers running all over the place, and if you got close to one it would become a- "Website!"

Thank you Pinkie.

"You're welcome!"

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"Notramjet97 of course!"

"Who?" The four asked.

"Notramjet97! He created this whole thing about us ponies meeting the Autobots!"

"Oh," Twilight understood, "Wait, YOU CAN TALK TO HIM?!"

"Yup! And I can't wait for his story on the gala!" "We're gonna go to the Grand Galloping Gala again? Great." "I know! It's gonna be so awesome! Especially when Applewood-"

"Applewood does what?"

"Oh, um, it hasn't happened yet."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"So where are we?" Sideswipe asked.

"And will it ruin my paint-job?" Sunstreaker sweated.

"We are on a website called , it's where aliens write about a bunch of stuff, even us!"

Twilight glanced at her surroundings, unsure of it all. "I'm not sure I want somepony writing about me."

"I'm cool with it!" Sunstreaker beamed.

"Alright, so can we see one of these 'stories?'" Twilight asked.

"Sure! Just avoid the ones that say 'slash fics' and 'clop fics' okay?"

"A what?"

"Just, trust me."

In the site...

"Hey Sunny! Come here." Sideswipe called.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Sunstreaker yelled.

"Look," Sideswipe pointed to a fic, and in its description had Sideswipe's and Sunstreaker's name next to each other, and it was called a 'slash fic'.

"Didn't Pinkie say we should avoid those?"

"Oh C'mon, how bad can it be?"

Somewhere else... "I'm sorry that happened,Twi," Pinkie soothed, "But I told you-"

"HOW COULD ANYPONY THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH RAINBOW DASH?!"

"Well, uh,"

"WHAT KIND OF SICKO THINKS THAT KIND OF STUFF UP?!"

"Well, erm, Hay! Look there's Freindship is magic: Prime! You might like that one."

"Does it have me loving a _gulp_ 'nother mare?"

"Nope :D"

"Well, alright." After Twilight had left Pinkie remembered something, 'uh-oh."

"WHY AM I A DARK ENERGON MUTANT FREAK?!"

"You stay away from me!" Sideswipe yelled.

"And you'd better stay away from me!" Sunstreaker yelled as well.

"Guys?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight ran out of one fic and into another, unfortunately, one considered to be a 'clop'. "GHHHAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME TRIXIE!" Twilight yelled. Depressed, Pinkie pie slowly walked off, tears in her eyes.

The House section...

Pinkie pie found Ratchet gazing at a story. He heard Pinkie and turned around, and then, shocking the pink mare, he picked her up and embraced her in a large hug. "Thank you so much Pinkie! Thanks to you I found a story about me meeting my hero! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"You mean *_sniff*_ you're happy I brought you here?"

"Absolutely! I've never been so happy in my life! Thank you Pinkie." Pinkie hugged Ratchet's large metal cheek, "You're welcome Ratchet."

Back home...

"I am never going there again," Twilight told them, "I saw what I thought was a whole fiction category for me and it turns out it was just about vampires falling in love with a girl. What crazy species likes that?"

"Same here!" Sides and Sunny shouted in unison.

"Hay," Rainbow called, "Twi, do you have the-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Twilight bolted out of the room as quickly as she could.

"What's with her?" Rainbow asked.

"Umm..." Pinkie began.


End file.
